1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination beverage can top cleaner and tab lifting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various can openers and can cleaners, but none show the combination of the present invention and its unique structure. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,052 issued on Apr. 16, 1996, to Nickie Smith et al. describes a rim cleaning beverage container opener comprising a handle having a squeegee at one end and a can and bottle opener at an opposite end. Four projecting tines and a prying member resembling a hand provide the opening means. The device is distinguishable for its significantly different linear structure.
WO 97/06094 published on Feb. 20, 1997, for Michel Delavis describes a hand tool for opening metallic beverage cans with a ring tab. The tool can open and close the ring tab. A flanged housing has an engagement tip and a handle at an opposite end. The handle has a lifting hook within the housing. A counter blade within the housing and above the lifting hook is utilized to press down the ring tab by tilting the tool downward. The tool is distinguishable for its significantly different linear structure and the omission of a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,834 issued on Oct. 17, 1995, to Richard D. Allen, Sr. describes a curved snap fastener opener having a wedged rectangular shape with a recess at one end to slip between a snap fastener base and cap. The opener device is distinguishable for its unique shape and the lack of a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,622 issued on Nov. 6, 1990, to David S. Phillips describes a planar beverage container opener having a stay-on tab opener on one end, a crimped-on bottle cap opener on an opposite end, and a twist-off bottle opener in a central socket portion. The opener is distinguishable for its different structure and multiple uses but not including a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,305 issued on Dec. 8, 1992, to Dook-Seok Kee describes a multi-purpose gas lighter having an end for lifting a can tab and accepting the hem ridge of a drink can as a fulcrum. The lighter has two indentations with one closest to the end having a catch to lift up a can tab. The lighter is distinguishable for the different linear structure of the tab lifter and the lack of a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,566 issued on Nov. 2, 1993, to Edward F. Schultz describes a thumb fitting, ring-like, flip-top can opening device and a method of using the device. The device is a split, ring-like shaped finger band with a pry end which is usually worn on a thumb. The pry end is slipped under the flip-top ring and the thumb twisted to elevate the flip-top ring. The simple ring device is distinguishable for its ring structure and the lack of a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,642 issued on Jan. 23, 1996, to Patsy A. Wiggleton et al. describes a purse file with a pop top opener on one end having a head with a notched blade which engages a pop top of a soft drink can to lift it up. The device is distinguishable for its singular blade structure and the lack of a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,936 issued on Apr. 22, 1997, to Janet L. Penaligon et al. describes a multi-purpose hand tool which can open a snap-open lid of a beverage container among its uses for turning keys in a keyway, filing fingernails, and opening envelopes, aspirin bottles, and medicine containers. The hand tool is designed for persons with physically impaired hands. Two circular or square halves having a ridged cavity in one half with a tab for attaching a split ring. The snap-open lid is placed within another cavity between the halves to twist the lid snap off. The hand tool is distinguishable for its different structure and operation in removing the tab of a snap-open lid.
WO 95/28328 published on Oct. 26, 1995, for Young C. Jung describes a beverage can with a sanitary top cover. A beverage can top is sealed with a shrinkable film with a tab and a notched tearing line. The sanitary top cover is distinguishable for its limited use to protecting the top of the can from contamination.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a beverage can top cleaner solving the aforementioned problems of cleaning the beverage can top and raising the lift-tab to open the can simultaneously is desired.